Dragon Ball Rebirth
by The Divine Writer
Summary: Bulma was late when arriving to Mr. Paozu. M for eventual lemons. Naruto/Harem.


**Summary**: Will the arrival of a certain blond change things?

.

Garbed in a pair of orange pants - that had a hole where a brown monkey-like tail poked out from - with an orange and black turtleneck jacket (with its shoulder blades upwards, long sleeves, and turtleneck collar black) worn over a white undershirt, a black headband with the kanji for 'Divine' engraved on the rectangular metal plated forehead protector (which was worn on his head) and a pair of orange and black triangle tipped boots, was a young looking male - with a gravity defying spiky mane of sunny blond (with black streaks) hair, a pair of cerulean blue eyes, a trio of whisker-like marks on each of his cheeks - who was currently watching from the air as below him a young boy was going through a few Martial Arts Kata's.

_'Nice form,'_ the said blond thought. _'It's obvious that whoever taught this kid knew what they were doing. In fact it almost makes me jealous that I didn't get this type of teaching when I was his age despite the fact that there were teachers capable of handing out said instruction back then.' _

And as for who the kid in question was?

He was a small child who barely looked like he was over 10 years old with a mane of spiky black hair, a pair of coal eyes, a slim build, and a brown monkey tail - that made the blond a bit curious as it was similar to the one he had - which stuck out of the pants of the purple sleeveless gi he wore along with a pair of red wristbands, a red Martial Arts belt, and a pair of black Martial Arts shoes; and after he was done with the Kata's, the blond watched, impressed, as the kid rushed over to a rooted stump, grabbed it, and, with a mighty tug, rip it off the roots on the ground before tossing it up in the air and shattering it to pieces with a single swift punch.

"Well that takes care of that!" the said kid grinned. "Now to find something to cook it with cause I'm hungry!"

"Not bad kid!" and it was this time that the blond took to reveal himself, which he did first by dropping in front of the younger male with a crouch. "Name's Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, and I have to say, with your form, strength and focus, I can tell you could take out lots of guys older than you at your age and I'm impressed! What's your name?"

"Umm…" said obviously confused kid, blinked. "My name's Goku, and were you watching me this whole time? And if so, why?"

"Well, for starters, I wasn't watching you the whole time." the now identified 'Naruto Uzumaki' reached into his pouch with his right hand. "You see, the main reason I'm even here in the first place, was because I'm looking for something like this. Have you seen it?"

And as Naruto pulled out an Orange Ball with Red Stars, Goku blinked.

"That's my grandpa!" and instantly he, Goku, got into a fighting stance. "I don't know how you got passed me and got to him, thief, but I'm not letting you run away with him! Gimme back my Grandpa!"

"Now hold up kid!" unfortunately for Naruto, however, Goku rushed at him before he could say a thing, attacking the older male with a flurry of punches and kicks that were evaded rather easily or blocked, much to the frustration of the one throwing them. "Hey kid, hold up!"

"No!" and as he stopped and backed up, Goku reached out to the pole within the sheath wrapped around him, pulled it out, and aimed it at the blond. "I'm not stopping until I get back my Grandpa; Power Pole: **Extend**!"

And thanks to his senses warning him in time, Naruto was able to quickly tilt his head to dodge the pole that extended until it was as tall as three of him combined.

"Alright kid, that's enough." and after he quickly snatched the said pole in question from Goku, he threw it away from the two of them until it stabbed a rock. "Look, I'm pretty sure the Ball I showed you doesn't belong to your Grandpa and I can prove it, here see."

And as Naruto showed Goku the orange Ball in his hand, the blond pointed to the stars that seemed to be drawn on it.

"This Dragon Ball has 3 Red Stars on it," the whisker faced blond explained. "I got it from an old man living on a small Island, who I'm pretty sure _isn't _your Grandpa. I also have one with 7 stars, that I got from putting out a Fire - which, ended up with me somehow getting a bride - and one with 6 stars, which I got from saving a village from a Shapeshifting Pig. See? Here they are."

"You've got three Grandpas?!" this, Goku stated, as Naruto brought out two extra balls from the pouch and showed it to him. "And they look like they're about to say something! Wow, my Grandpa doesn't do that."

"Well, why don't you go get him now and find out?" and at Goku's awed face, Naruto grinned. "I'm sure you'll be surprised at the results."

Goku did just that.

Quickly, he rushed into his house reached for a very familiar item, and pulled out a familiar item that, when brought out of his hut and to Naruto, started glowing along with the rest of the items similar to it.

"Wow, you're right!" Goku was surprised. "It's like Grandpa's about to talk! This hasn't happened before."

"That's because your Dragon Ball," Naruto continued. "Which is what they're called, by the way, is reacting to the ones I have. And you wanna know what I found out about them?" and of course, Goku nodded rather excitedly. "They're Seven of these in total, and when you gather them together a magical dragon comes out and grants you any one wish you want."

"Wow," the child stated, surprised. "Really?"

"Yup." and at that, Naruto pocketed the three Dragon Balls. "I plan on using the wish granting powers of the Dragon to help me out with an issue I'm having... but I can't summon the _said_ Dragon without having all seven balls which includes yours; so…"

"No!" though despite all the amazing things he heard, Goku wasn't exactly willing to part with the ball he's had for a long time. "Grandpa gave me this ball as a keepsake! There's no way I'm giving it away!"

"How about this then," the blond offered. "Why not come with me and find the remaining Dragon Balls? After all, I'm sure your Grandpa would be very proud of you if you decide to go on fun adventures and told him all about it when you get back. Would you like that? To tell him about how you met new people and got to see the world beyond your little house?"

"I guess... you're right." and at Naruto's sensible words, Goku frowned. "Grandpa would want me to go on an adventure to experience new things." though... he shot the blond a look "But that doesn't mean I'm giving you my Grandpa's Dragon Ball!"

"I'll let you hold onto it until we find the last ball!" but Naruto wasn't exactly fazed by Goku's look of intimidation. "Now go get ready and grab what you need. I'll be waiting out here okay?"

"Okay!" and as Goku rushed into his house, he quickly packed up what he needed for his new adventure, before rushing out to meet his new friend with an excited grin plastered visibly on his face. "I'm ready!"

"Cool." and once the excited kid arrived, Naruto turned around, crouched, and held his hands back. "Now hop on. I gonna show you something awesome."

"Um… okay?" stated Goku as he blinked in confusion before doing Naruto asked, and hopping onto the blondes back. "Now what?"

And rather than verbally answering Goku's question, the blond jumped up in the sky and, much to the screaming Goku's surprise, and to the said further surprise, they started to fly like a wingless bird.

"Weeeeee! You're like a bird!" as stated by Goku who held onto Naruto as he started to do tricks in the sky like ZigZags, Loops and Corkscrews. "This is fun!"

"Well I'm glad you like it," stated Naruto as he decided to stop with the tricks, and just glide on the air. "'Cause as thanks for helping me out on my mission, not only am I gonna teach you how to fly, I'm gonna teach you a few other neat tricks I can do… that is, if you're interested, of course."

"Really?" of course he was interested. In fact, this reveal just made Naruto his favorite person ever... after his Grandpa. "You really mean it?!"

"Yup," the blond continued. "But first, we have to find the remaining Dragon Balls, and as luck would have it…" Naruto looked down on the ground, scanning it carefully until his cerulean orbs spotted the small car on the road that led to Goku's house. "...we're about to find the next two." he stopped in his flight, hovering on the air much to Goku's confusion. "Hold on kid."

.

.

Bulma Briefs, meanwhile, frowned as she looked at the radar blinking in front of her.

The blue haired beauty with an hourglass build that consists of a pair of high perky C-cup breasts, a slim waist, a pair of wide hips, and a pair of long legs was currently out of the comfort of her home and on a mission to find the Dragon Balls of legends because after she discovered the secrets of the said objects - after luckily finding two of them in her house and wondering what they were, which led her to old texts that held their secrets - she decided to build a radar that locked specifically onto the unique energy signature the Dragon Balls gave off.

_She called it the_ _Dragon Radar_.

And once she was sure that said device was fully functioning and operational, she began her mission to find the nearest Dragon Ball - which, she discovered, happens to be located in a place called Mt. Paozu - but there was a problem.

What that was?

When she first looked at the ball, it was on its own just as she expected. She marked where it was on a map and after she left her home, she began tracking it... but when she decided to look at the Radar a second time to make sure she was on course, she stopped to blink as where there was once one Dragon Ball, there were now four.

That made her pause.

When she turned the Dragon Radar off and on again - to make sure it wasn't playing tricks on her - she was actually stumped to find out that there were actually four Dragon Balls at her current destination.

_Four! _

She was about to scream in joy at the revelation (and marvel at how her journey became super easy because of said fact) but before she could do that, the balls on her Radar started to move around erratically which made her once more consider the fact that the Radar might be busted, because… well…

"According to this, now those four Dragon Balls are heading straight towards me at tremendous speeds." she stated, confused. "Is this thing really broken? No, it can't be. But the radar's been acting funny for a while… I better check what's wrong with it before I continue on with my mission."

…but unfortunately, before she could even begin to work on said object to make sure it's working properly, a voice called out to the blue haired beauty.

"Yo." and it belonged to a waving Naruto with Goku sitting on his back. "What's up pretty lady? Looks like we're after the same thing."

And at the sight of the blond, Bulma couldn't help but faint on the spot.

.

.

Goku poked the unconscious female in the chest.

"So you're saying that this person's a female?" he stated. "And all females have these… things on them? And why she doesn't have any tail like us?"

"First of, those are called breasts," meanwhile, Naruto was sitting on a chair, leaning back on it with his hands behind his head. "And yeah all females have them, though some grow them much earlier or later than others." he paused. "Second, not everyone has tails like we do Goku, not just girls. Because you're a boy or a girl, doesn't exactly determine whether or not one has a tail."

"Grandpa says all boys have a tail though his fell off when he grew older." a frowning Goku stated. "Are you saying that he was wrong?"

"Um…" now it was Naruto's turn to frown. "While it's possible that that might be the case for some creatures out there, I think he was mainly trying to make sure you don't feel lonely kid."

"But you have a tail and you're a boy," the confused Goku pointed out. "Doesn't that mean that he was right?"

Shortly after the blue haired female fainted from whatever it was that caused the fainting, Naruto decided that - as he didn't want to live an unconscious attractive looking female out in the open - he and Goku would take her to Goku's house, so that they would watch over her until she woke up, and while that was happening, a curious Goku - who wondered why the female looked different from the way he and Naruto looked - decided to voice out his thoughts in a question that Naruto answered to the best of his ability.

"I have a tail due to reasons I'm still trying to figure out." the blond retorted. "And if I were you, kid, I wouldn't keep poking here there. Some girls find that really off putting and tend to get violent 'cuz of that and you wouldn't want to be around them when they do."

"Oh…" Goku blinked. "Um, okay?"

And as for the Dragon Balls that led them to her?

After he brought the female back to Goku's place and gave her a place where she could rest he searched her backpack for the said items in question and much to his excitement, they were there: the Five and the Two Star balls; and as for the other items he found in her backpack? Well, one was a container that contained some weird capsules - that was something he wasn't really kind of interested in - and the other was an odd looking device that seemed to, when activated, track the Dragon Balls through the unique Energy Signature they gave off, and well, _that _was something he was interested in.

For heaven's sake, it was a device that did what he practically couldn't without his energy sensing/divination combination.

_Of course, he was interested. _'

And, if it turned out that she was the one who created the said device in question - as she could have ordered someone else to do so in her stead and pay that person whenever they were done - then he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that the attractive blue haired girl was going to be in his close knit circle of friends because having someone that smart to back you up was definitely a benefit.

"Ugh."

Speak of the Devil.

.

.

Bulma groaned awake.

"What happened?" she wondered, trying to remember the past few moments before she was knocked out as she also noticed her surroundings. "Where am I?"

"You're in my home!" and at the young voice, she turned her head to meet the happy gaze of Goku staring back at her. "Me and Naruto brought you here when you fainted when we said hi to you earlier."

"You and…" and as Goku pointed to a random corner of the room, her gaze followed the hand to where it pointed, and as she saw the spiky haired blond male waving back at her with a pair of fingers, what happened prior to being unconscious suddenly flashed at the back of her mind. "Oh..."

"Yo," greeted Naruto. "How're you feeling? Hope it's not _too_ lightheaded."

The female suddenly blushed.

"N-no, I'm fine." and quickly, she looked away from the blond, trying not to gaze at his eyes. "Thanks for helping me out back then."

"Well I couldn't just leave you like that on the road," Naruto stated, dismissing her thanks with a wave. "Plus I guess it's kind of my fault you were in that state, so that isn't really an issue to me. What I might find interesting, though, is why you were hanging out around where I found you."

"Well, seeing as I do owe you for helping me out, I guess I can tell you." and after finding her backpack following a quick search, Bulma rummaged around a bit as she started her brief explanatory backstory. "My name's Bulma and I'm looking for something like this." she brought out a pair of items that made Goku jump in excitement. "They're called-"

"Dragon Balls!" the very giddy Goku interrupted, much to the surprise of the purple haired female. "Wow Naruto you were right! She had the Dragon Balls!"

For her part, meanwhile, Bulma's ears couldn't believe what they were hearing.

_'What the hell?! You mean I'm not the only one that knows about the Dragon Balls and how to track them?'_ well she did find out about them in some old texts, come to think of it, back at the time she was curious about its origins, and if she was lucky enough to stumble on them, then what's stopping others to do the same? It made sense… tracking _'Wait, that means-'_

"Um… hey," she voiced out, catching the attention of Goku and Naruto. "By any chance are balls that happen to look similar to this happen to be nearby?"

"Yup, we have four!" and before he could be stopped by Naruto, Goku pulled out his Grandpa's Dragon Ball from the sack hanging on his waist. "I have one, and Naruto has the other three!"

_'Six Dragon Balls!'_ and obviously, part of the reason Bulma was mentally squealing in excitement was due to the fact that she realized her Dragon Radar was working and not as busted as she thought; genius women for the win. _'That means one more and I get to make a wish on the Dragon!'_

And Naruto noticed said giddiness but chose not to figure out why it was there in the first place.

"Speaking of Dragon Balls…" he stated. "Why're you looking for them anyways? Fame? Fortune? Eternal Life?"

"Fame? Fortune?" here, Bulma snorted. "Please. I'm the daughter of the CEO of the world's leading technology industry; as far as Fame and Fortune go, I have that in spades, especially thanks to the fact that I'm probably the smartest and most gorgeous girl in class and my age group. No. What I'm looking for is something that not even money can easily buy."

"Huh.." and while he was glad that the said female was truly the one who invented the Radar he found in her back, and wanted to know a bit more about her because of that fact, he was still wondering why she was looking for the Dragon Balls. "And that is…"

"Well," meanwhile, Bulma was unaware of the blonds thoughts. "At first I wanted to wish for a lifetime supply of strawberries when I discovered what the Dragon Balls could do." and this statement earned her an eyebrow quirk from Naruto. "But then why settle for that when I could get something even better? A perfect Boyfriend!"

"Excuse me?" and at that, Naruto frowned. "You want to use a wish granting Dragon for..."

"You heard me." and as she sighed dramatically, Bulma brought the Dragon Balls in her hands to her face. "I want the Eternal Dragon to give me a boyfriend who's strong, loving, smart, gentle, and can be a romantic in just the right moments."

"That's a strange wish." the words of Goku brought Bulma out of her trance. "And what's a boyfriend? Is that something you can eat?"

"No Goku a boyfriend isn't something you can eat." Naruto sighed while walking over to Goku before stopping, as he reached said kid, placed his hands on said kids shoulder, and then tilted his head back to Bulma. "Can you give me a few moments with him? I'll be right back." and as Bulma shrugged, Naruto smiled at her before walking out of the hut with the curious Goku by his side.

"Um," said kid asked. "Why're we leaving her in my house?"

"Hey Goku," unfortunately, that's not the answer Naruto wanted to give his young would be student. "How's about I start teaching you the basics of how I can fly right now?"

"Really?!" and from the look on Goku's face, it was clear he didn't mind. "Right now?!"

"Yup!" and as Naruto crossed the index and middle fingers of his right and left hands together, he shouted out: "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**!"

And to the surprise and awe of Goku, after a cloud of smoke exploded and dispersed - which made the said kid cough quite a tidbit - another Naruto stood right next to the one with his fingers crossed.

"I call this technique, the Shadow Clone," the original Naruto explained to the excited monkey boy. "It allows me to be in two places at once, and when it eventually dispels, its memory is transferred to me. It's one of the more advanced techniques in my arsenal and I can teach it to you, once I help you gain an understanding of Ki, that is."

"Whoa, awesome!" Goku excitedly inspected the clone. "What else can you do? Huh, huh? Come on, tell me, don't be a meanie!"

"Chill out kid, that's why I'm here." the clone stated with a sigh. "Now come on, let's go this way while the other me continues his talk with Bulma."

And after the clone led Goku away, giving his creator a thumbs up, Naruto looked back at the house and walked towards it before frowning as, when he entered the said house, his blue eyes spotted the standing Bulma with a forced smile on her face and a nervous look.

"You tried to steal and run off with mine and Goku's Dragon Balls," his eyes narrowed. "Didn't you?"

"Look," said female sighed. "This doesn't have to be as hard as you're making it out to be, you know?" and with a sway in her hips she walked up to the spiky haired blond. "So why don't you just make it easier for both of us and give me those balls?" and as she threw her arms around his neck, she pressed herself and ground her body up and down against his, enjoying very much how his incredibly hard muscles felt against her tits. "If you do, I'll show you something good~"

"Oh trust me," Naruto grabbed two fist fulls of Bulma's ass, forced her on the nearest wall, pushed himself against her as he stepped in between her legs, before he proceeded to grind his third leg against her pussy. "If you think you can handle my balls, think again little lady."

And before Bulma knew what was happening, she found herself caught in a rather strong liplock; and by the way she moaned into his mouth and humped her rapidly moistening cunt herself against him - with both of her long legs wrapped around his waist - it was clear that this wasn't something she was clearly against.

.

.

**(1) - Naruto is indeed a Saiyan, and also a Shinobi (as from his use of the Shadow Clones) but he was a Shinobi first and for those of you who were wondering, no, he wasn**'**t born a Saiyan. That was something that happened following a certain mission. **

**(2) - The version of Naruto in this story is one prior to the 4th Shinobi War as I feel that if I used that version and made him appear in this point of the story, he**'**d be OP, and Goku won't exactly grow as a character. He still knows the Rasengan, don**'**t worry, and thanks to a certain someone, and the reason he**'**s a Saiyan, he has a lot more techniques under his place. Though at this point, thanks to the reason he is here in the first place, Naruto is pretty OP to the Dragon Ball World. **

**(3) - Because of where he ended up, he already has three Dragon Balls prior to meeting Goku, and the Fire Mountain reference? Yeah, it means that ChiChi has set her sights on the blond instead of Goku and don't worry, that doesn't mean Gohan won't be born. I have a plan for that, he just won**'**t be Chichi's son. **

**(4) - Even though this version of Naruto doesn't have the fox, he _does_ have something stronger**** and his eventual Super Saiyan state multiplier, when he does eventually transform, is going to be kind of different from the normal one (probably even twice more so to be exact because of this fact) but that does not mean that we wont see or hear from Kurama himself. **

**(5) - Yes Naruto can go SSJ, but in the future, but he****'s a mutated Saiyan so his SSJ Transformation might be something, like I pointed out before, a bit different, like how Fu - from Dragon Ball Heroes - aka the son of Mira and Towa, has his Super Fu form which is Super Saiyanlike Transformation mixed with Demon Blood. **

**(6) - Bulma pretty much threw herself at anyone she considered strong looking and dashing that came her way at this age - the transformed Oolong is a prime example - so easily falling for Naruto and submitting to his charms, isn**'**t that really out of her character. **

.

.

**(PS) - Happy New Year to you all! I hope you managed to have a good time with your friends and family this holiday season because I know I have. I would also like to give you guys this present for sticking with me all this while and hope you stick with me even until I complete this new journey we have created. And as for the story? Well so far, we've seen that with Naruto around, Goku has a new teacher and might not learn Kamehameha, Goku won't marry ChiChi and Bulma won't meet Yamcha and Oolong; already the fundamentals of the Dragon Ball Universe have started to change but will it be for the better? Read on to find out. **

.

.

**_(Omake: The Training Starts...)_**

**_._**

**_._**

Clone!Naruto stood in front of the excited Goku.

"Alright kid," he stated. "Initially we were planning on starting you out with some light exercises and a few martial arts training before moving on to the more advanced stuff, but seeing as the boss decided to jump right ahead into the flying part of the training, I guess that's where we're gonna begin."

"Yeah!" and although he was a bit confused about the way Naruto was referring to himself, Goku grinned. "And after you teach me how to fly, can you teach me that neat trick of how you can be in two places at once? Can you? Please?"

"One thing at a time kid, geeze." and at that, the clone sighed. "Anyways, to start of, the one thing to know about flying is that it doesn't just happen." he'd explained. "As in you just don't jump in the air and will yourself to fly." the clone paused. "I mean it might work for some people but for us? That doesn't really work."

"Why?" a confused Goku wondered, pausing in his excitement for a brief moment and tilting his head. "Is it because we're boys and have tails?"

"Again, while Genetics may play a role in some cases, and give the user a few advantages over others..." stated the clone. "Ultimately, even they have to learn how to do what they need to because, as I said before, they can't just jump and expect to fly on their first time."

"Um, I don't understand some of the big words you used," and at the blond's words, Goku couldn't help but blink in confusion. "But… okay, I guess? Is this part of the training? Because it sounds like it's gonna be hard."

"Nothing worth having is gonna be easy to obtain Goku, remember that." Naruto replied wisely. "And as for the training? Well those same words apply, as in if you don't pay attention and work hard to understand my lessons, you won't get what I'm teaching you, got that?" and as Goku nodded, the blond smiled. "Good."

And with that, Son Goku was introduced into the world of Ki.

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Dragon Ball Z. **

**.**

**.**

**End. **


End file.
